


You repeat your mistakes so many times..

by latenightauthor



Category: Do No Harm (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Creepy, Drugs, F/M, Murder, Overdose, Rehab, Sad, Weird, awareness, but yep, please comment loll, plottwist maybe?, should I continue this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightauthor/pseuds/latenightauthor
Summary: “ Rin, hey you’re  going to be okay. Just hang in there okay?” He begged as tears streamed down his face.No response.“ Rin, please open your eyes” his voice shaking, he took a deep shaky breath as he slung one of her arms around his shoulder and tried to escape.“ Rin, honey you’re  going to be okay.”





	You repeat your mistakes so many times..

**Author's Note:**

> This story is super short and is barely a paragraph and I just like writing super short "stories" if you can even consider them that but yeah. Don't want to spoil too much but if you want me to continue with the books just write down a comment and I'll try my best:)
> 
> \----------------------  
> If there's something that concerns you please do let me know because Im a total beginner to this:)

She isn’t going to relapse or anything, she was just having a bad night. Maybe being dragged along to this party wouldn’t be that bad of an idea. She might be able to get herself a fix. Only for tonight though, it’ll be a one time thing. 

She reassured herself,” I’ll be good as new when the sun rises the next morning.” 

“ Rin, Rin, can you hear me?” 

I can.I can hear you. What the hell is going on?

“ Oh my god, why isn’t she responding? Someone call an ambulance”

What? I am responding, why can’t you hear me. Im fine. What’s going on”.

“ Rinny, I told you to stay away from those drugs” she heard a familiar cold mutter as a shaky sigh followed. 

Oh god, not another overdose. I only said I’ll take one. God damn it Rain. You do this every fucking time

“ Hey, Help is on the way just wait with your friend for a bit yeah?” 

“Ofcourse, thank you” 

Who was that talking, that voice doesn't sound familiar, and why the hell can I hear everything going on.


End file.
